Joey Dmitri
Joseph Dmitri III, best known as Joey Dmitri, is a major character in Shattered and Shattered 2, being the best friend and guide of James Derettas throughout the games. Biography Before Shattered Joey was born into the Dmitri family by his mother, Aida, over 32 years before Shattered (35 years before Shattered 2). He met James sometime when they were younger, before the events of Shattered. They became best friends and hung out a lot, and had lots of good times together. Events of Shattered Discovering James has powers After the BioLynk Incident Joey immediately went to go help James, but got mugged on the way there by some Ululators. James stepped in and took the thugs out, unlocking his superpowers. Joey realized that this was epic for James and him, being the best friend of a superhero. The_Underscore The_Underscore contacted Joey, asking for James. Joey then called James and told him about this, and soon after Underscore came in contact with James and worked with him to uncover FFUB files. However James started to feel Underscore was using him as his puppet, and killed him off. Through it All Through it all Joey always kept positive. He helped James defeat Chief Gleeson, Travis Ululator as well as guiding him through many challenges. Joey, once Erik was found, hired a team of hackers and computer geniuses to track the city for Erik Baying, and help uncover clues to reveal Erik's whereabouts, and weaknesses. Because of this James finally found Erik, and got his revenge. Melanie Joey, during the events of Shattered, also went on many dates with different women, including Malibu, but finally found Melanie, who he fell in love with. She had the same feelings about him, and eventually the pair revealed to James that they were getting married on September 13. Events of Shattered 2 Leaving Interface City Between Shattered and Shattered 2, Joey remained in contact with James as he protected Interface City from danger. When Joey found out that there was another man with powers on the loose in Atlantic City, he, James and Melanie decided to head down there for a while, until James found him. Joey stayed with Melanie at her brother Jack's house in Midman Heights. Ups and Downs Under pressure, James and Joey get into a serious fight about Joey not taking the situation seriously enough, to the point where Joey taunts James about his dead girlfriend. This almost results in the end of their friendship, but they quickly make up, realizing they must work together on the task at hand. Joey hires professional hacker Charles Bradbher to help James in his quest to find the man with powers. Working with the New Guy When Father Time traps James in the Third Dimension, Joey plays a crucial process in coming up with a plan for Chris McGlone to free James and Commissioner Pete from there. When this plan is successful, he, along with Charles and Melanie, help identify weaknesses in Father Time that James and Chris exploit, eventually defeating Father Time. At the parade bombing later in the game, Joey is uninjured and makes it out alive. Death (Non-Canon) When Chris turns on James at the end of the game, Joey sides with James the entire time, saying that he never trusted "a sucka like Chris". If the player chooses the second ending, No Innocence, Joey will try to avenge James's death by aiming a pistol at Chris. However, the player, as Chris, must shoot and instantly kill Joey. Note that this ending is non-canon. Personality Joey is somewhat lazy and laid-back, however he is compassionate, considerate and when it comes to his best friend, James, is always able to lend a helping hand. Despite his image he is actually fairly smart, as he was able to help James through many challenges he couldn't have faced alone, as well as set up the Black Markets and hire the hacker group to find Erik. Joey is also extremely funny and goofy, and loves "brewskis". Appearance Joey has dark brown hair in a mop-like style, sunglasses with gray stars on them and no lenses (this reason is unknown), as well as a stubble beard. He has green eyes and a huge nose, with boogers in it. Joey has a longer neck than average, and wears an orange vest that has two 'R's on either side. Joey wears a blue-green shirt with a spade icon in the middle, which is exposed. Joey has a tattoo on his right arm which resembles a black wave, and wears dark colored shorts with two neon-green stripes running down them. He has extremely bony legs with high white socks, and Dikey sneakers. Trivia *Joey has a belching habit and usually, according to James, "belchsnots" (where snot comes out of his nose as he burps) like he did on his date with Malibu. *Joey resembles Zeke Dunbar from inFAMOUS. *He is usually seen with/eating a pack of British Fish. *He is good with computers, as he is able to track things down in the city using computers. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Shattered Category:Dmitri family Category:Characters in Shattered 2 Category:Shattered 2